


After the War

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith New Years 2019 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Post Season 8, Post canon, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith New Years, The Future, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith New Years 2019: Day 7: The future.Shiro is home from another successful meeting.





	After the War

“So,” Keith said as Shiro walked into their living quarters on one of the spaceships belonging to the Marmora. He still wore his uniform, and looked pretty tired. “How did the meeting go?”

 

Shiro put his bag onto the ground, and then sat down on a chair, never breaking eye contact with Keith.

 

“It went well. First everyone were bickering and we could barely get a word out of them, but then Hunk came and saved the day. All those planets are now members of the Galactic Coalition!”

 

Shiro’s face lit up as he said the last sentence, they had once again been successful with solving disputes and recruiting new members. No matter how many times he did it, it never felt less good to know that he helped making the universe a better place.

 

“That’s great Shiro! I’m so proud of you.”

 

Shiro chuckled, loving the smile on Keith’s face, and the tender looks in his eyes.

 

“Well, it wasn’t just me you know. All other representatives did a lot of work, and without Hunk their arguing wouldn’t have stopped. It’s a team effort, every time.”

 

“Yeah. It’s unbelievable we’re really doing this, isn’t it? To be honest, I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

 

“Me neither. But let’s get some sleep, tomorrow we’re gonna hand out supplies and provisions all day long.”


End file.
